New analytical techniques were developed and used in enzymatic research and in clinical investigations of lipidoses. The lipid content in human tissues, the diagnosis of lipid storage diseases by gas, thin-layer chromatography and other techniques were studied at the microgram level. The techniques we developed previously were improved, modified and used in connection with ongoing projects related to lipidoses in our laboratories and also as joint projects with outside groups. Numerous analytical studies were undertaken by using these techniques.